Unexpected
by IggyInin20218
Summary: What if Gandalf didn't get to Bilbo in time to choose him as the company's 'burglar? And instead Bilbo came to Gandalf and the company! But what makes this happen and could a letter from Bilbo's sister give him the push to leave home to 'accidently' meet Gandalf and the company half way?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own J.R.R Tolkien's The Hobbit or his characters! However I am changing the plot until-well you have to read to find out. **** This fanfic is based off the movie. Happy Reading!**

Chapter One: NO ADVENTURES

_ My dear Frodo, you once had told me that if I told you everything deals about my adventures, well I can honestly say that I have told you the truth-But I may have not told you__** truly**__ everything…_

…..

Dear Bilbo,

I'm afraid my husband and I-of our dear little Frodo-cannot come to your house this year for Christmas. I know it has always been a tradition however we couldn't come. Frodo is sick and I will not risk him getting a worse! Also Rinics and I are having problems again. So dear brother, couldn't you come instead?

Frodo truly misses you and was horribly devastated when I said we couldn't come because of his illness-Blames himself entirely too. Please do come for your sister and nephew's sakes! Let the Took side be set free! We do this every year for you, do this for us too. This could be a great adventure for you!

SINCERELY your sister,

Nornella

Bilbo Baggins reread the letter more than as many fingers he's got or as many as the hair on his toes. _Frodo is sick-Rinics-cannot come-__**come instead**__-misses you-set free-do this for us…_ When Bilbo finally let what the letter said sink in he felt frustrated and devastated himself.

Frodo and Nornella were the only things he had set in mind for those moments. Her family and her couldn't come to his hole for Christmas this year. All because of Frodo's illness and Rinics. Bilbo Baggins adored his dear sister and Frodo with all his heart. However he could careless for Frodo's father, he never much liked him. Such he is a respectable fellow in Oaks (very much like Bilbo himself in Shire) and a wonderful father to Frodo…Yet he never was a rather great husband, he never gave the attention Nornella needed or wished for. So he blamed Rinics for his sister and nephew's not coming arrival. _**Him**_.

But then Bilbo realized what his sister has asked for in her letter to him. She wanted him to come instead. She wanted him to become the Took that lived through her-through him.

He laughed. How could he do that? How could he come to her when all her life she knew what he stood for? "I am a Baggins for Bag End!," he announced to himself as set the letter down against his mother's favored sewing table, now used as decoration (for he never did anything or put anything upon the fine wooden table), right beside entrance of hole's green door and window. _Yet you are also a Took_! Bilbo lowered his head as he heard the little voice in his head fight back. "But I am a Baggins!" _Nornella is not the __**only**__ child Bellanora Took gave birth to, Bilbo 'Took' Baggins_… Bilbo gapped, but only nodded as he heard the voice talk again, he rubbed his forehead, "Yes, yes…admit she very much so did give birth to me yet-OH my God-I am talking to myself. To myself…this needs, needs to stop! Shire may think I am a _loony_ if they hear me!"

He looked at the letter his sister's letter and request once more. _Let the Took side be set free_! He shook his head, "This is ridiculous and a waste of my time. I will not, shall not, go travelling God knows how many days to Oaks! I am writing a letter to apologize to her and Frodo that I cannot come. I will just see them next year when they do come." _And what if they don't? What then? _"Well, if that time comes I guess I have no choice, but to co-" He quickly cut himself off by covering his mouth as he realized what he said. _I was about to agree to_- Bilbo cursed under his breath and shouted while furiously walking to his bed chamber.

"There's **NO** need for **ADVENTURES **here!"

….

**Author's Note: I may have made Bilbo OOC or a self-centered hobbit, but he is a Baggins of Bag End. And I made of other Hobbiton village called, Oaks and also the names for Frodo's Parents. I think they do have names, but I am not sure and didn't bother to look them up…I should do that though. Well, anyways-To anybody who reads this or**__**review**_**s**_** thank you so much because they a lot to a person like me and I sure for everyone else too. **** This story is for my amusement and you all too. I hope I do not fail and if I do-I just keep writing more until I get it right. ****Review**** again and happy fanfic hunting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much for reviewing and favoring this story! Especially you Disenymouse (your fanfic is just wonderful and awesome) and thanks for updating! XD Also I do not own J.R.R Tolkien's the hobbit which I am reading now (why didn't I before?! And also the book is way different from the movie, but it blends quite well)! Happy reading!**

Chapter Two: Excuses then Decisions

"Good morning Mr. Bilbo!" Bilbo only smiled while waving to his fellow hobbit and all the others that chorused 'good morning' here and there. One even offered him to come and have second breakfast with them. However Bilbo declined nicely, saying that he already had plans for the day or I'm just too distracted with my priorities around the hole already, good morning!

After he was done with his afternoon stroll for the day, heading back for Bag End, he could hear the hobbits he left behind whispering, watching him.

"Mr. Bilbo is not known for refusing generosity from others or declining anyone of joining their company!"

"It's suspicious!"

"What would Old Baggins think?"

"How unexpected of a Baggins, I will tell you that."

"Don't forget, he's a Took, too."

Bilbo cringed as he heard the hobbits' words they spoke of him. Yet he couldn't help, but agree and be as shocked as them all. He never was one to decline anyone who offered him generosity or a meal invite. In fact, any hobbit would crave to have a meal that wasn't cooked by them or having it served to them freely. But he did refuse and he never had before. As he made it to his hobbit hole he turned back to only see the hobbits flinching from meeting his gaze and scurried off to their daily business and roles they played each day. Huffing and shaking his head with a determined look he continued to his hole, _they don't bother me! Let them call me what they want-I know who I am. A Baggins! _

But deep down those words hit in places that were either good or bad. **"Don't forget, he's Took, too." **However something told him it wasn't likely good because it hurt.

~o~

It was already twilight out and Bilbo still couldn't find the words to write (or heart) on how to say why he cannot come and preferably would wait for them next year to come instead, for a good solid six hours. He thought of good excuses yet they all seemed in the ended in failures which troubled Bilbo to no end as he thought of others to write about. "I'm sick myself and I don't want to get Frodo sicker…Oh Shire that is an outright lie! Nornella will find out-I hardly even get sick!," he exclaimed as he crumpled the sheet of paper he wrote upon with a frown that deepened as light outside began to weaken. He tried again. "I cannot come because I have problems with, with…with…rats in my h-hole! Big enormous ones too-worst ones of the kind! Yes, that's it. This should do. Rats are to blame and she should understand and believe it too…Rats are not uncommon creatures and they do raid holes here in there…nasty little creatures really!" As Bilbo said this he ruffled his curly blonde hair with a satisfied smirk and then frowned again suddenly. _This is lame as having no afternoon tea._

Bilbo groaned as he criticized his new letter,"This is horrible-she will definitely know as she reads it. Rats, in Bag End? She knows that I wouldn't allow such a tragedy within the hole! I will need a better one then this!" _You really are selfish aren't you? How disappointing…Poor Nornella, poor Frodo, really a shame. And your dear nephew is sick and probably cried when found out he couldn't come. What would he think if he was here to hear his Uncle now and including his mother?_

Bilbo paused all together as he heard the voice once more. _Frodo. Nornella._ Bilbo turned his to the side with a thoughtful look while wrinkling his nose in distaste at the names, guilt sunk in. He loved his sister, who supported and helped him through thick and thin. She was there when he took responsibility of Bag End when their father died then soon after him their mother went too. He was only twenty-years old then. She was after all his older sister and a great one at that too. However she soon was courted by Frodo's father who Bilbo remembered those days being the worst. He remembered he didn't like that his sister was soon to be taken from him…Leaving as did Mother and Father, out of his life and her entering another's. Not long after the proposal and marriage, she had little Frodo. Bilbo forgot how she left and who his father was when he saw his nephew. _He looks exactly like his mother_, he thought and swiftly grew to love Frodo as time passed. He forgave Nornella too.

As finished his thoughts of her, Bilbo's eyes moved to his sister's portrait that hanged beside their mother and father's. He gave a small smile as he gazed upon the three hobbit portraits. He missed his mother and father. He missed Nornella. He missed having company with him in the hole. Yet in the past he liked to convince himself otherwise when he would stare at his large gallery of books and maps. _That is __**company**__ enough_, he would think as he stared at them with pride, quickly then jumping to pick a book. Only then he realized how he truly was alone, for he already read each book from his collection and the maps. That's when it dawned him how much he really was alone, desperately reading to escape the feeling. Adventures was all he read, how ironic.

He shook his head as he recalled those times. Bilbo looked back at the used letter and crumpled about the 'rats', throwing it behind him with all the other 'failures' he made. Bilbo reached for a new blank sheet of paper, setting it before him. _Are you willing to have a lonely Christmas this year? To sit in a room that is filled with chairs that are empty while reading a book out loud when there's no one there to listen? _Bilbo instantly thought of Frodo who enjoyed sitting on his lap as he read to tiny Frodo about adventures he had read from books with glee and pride. Feeling emotional and torn he got out of his chair and paced around the room. His eyes moved to the portraits to the letter than the empty chairs that rested in the den. He finally stopped, rushing to the letter, knowing then very well his answer.

_ I hope I don't regret this_, were the only words he thought that night over and over again until a he fell asleep with strange yet pleasant dreams.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for updating so late. School sucks , homework too and forgive me the mistakes I have written. And I hope that this chapter will not disappoint! Please Review and tell me what you think of it too. Suggestions and criticism is welcomed, so ****review****, please! X3 Thanks again to reader and reviewers!**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own The Hobbit. *cries in a corner* Happy reading!**

Chapter Three: Rushing leads to forgetfulness

Chickens clucked and clacked as Bilbo cautiously rushed through them with furious speed. He hoped he would make it despite the late fee he would have to pay. Bilbo looked at sky for time and thought of what day it was to day. _November fifth and it looks like it's a reasonable timing_, with that he rushed even faster, breaking into a run, _almost there! _

…

"I'm terribly sorry, but in a rush!," Bilbo announced as left the round, quite old hobbit he accidently pushed from ignoring all around him, but in front of him as he reached the small hole. The small hole was known as the mail-bit's hole and it was the only one in Shire that is still in running for mail. However- "I'm too late! Now what will I tell Nornella? How will she receive the reply? I can't waltz in unexpected to her hole! It's rude and not acceptable!" His head lowered as he sulked without knowing or noticing the hobbit he pushed was watching him in curiosity. Despite Bilbo pushing him and all the hobbit was curious. What he had been thinking moments ago before the push slipped his mind. He was old hobbit what could he do?

"Why yeh sulking?"

"What?"

"Yer mad about somethin' aren't yeh, lad?"

"W-what are you on abo-Oh! Sorry… Well, this letter and that hole was my key to sending this letter to my sister. If you guessed it correctly or noticed, I need this letter to be sent!," Bilbo exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead with a sigh. The elder hobbit said nothing after Bilbo's explanation to his sorrow and tilted his head to the side while scratching his head. Well, isn't that rotten sack of potatoes?

"Then why did you come late if you knew it was serious? Forgot or you to busy partying like the others?"

Bilbo's lowered head raised up slowly as his sliding hands fell away from his frowning face as he gave an annoyed look to the hobbit, "Don't you have somewhere to run off to because I am quite frustrated enough as it is?" _Partying? HA! As if, my books give me all the joy in the world thank you very much!_ Bilbo continued to look at the hobbit with annoyance as he rolled his head to the side to motion him to leave. However the old hobbit made no movement to leave, instead he tilted his head while scratching his head. The elderly hobbit mind triggered like a bullet as he eyed the letter while Bilbo spoke. He eyed the letter again.

Bilbo's annoyed look turned into a glare as he watched the hobbit fiddle with his curls as he mused at his letter. Bilbo hid his letter behind his back. "I do have somewhere to go yet I just don't know where…something serious too…,"mumbled the hobbit as he felt for his pockets then reached for his bag.

A humorless laugh was heard as the chubby old hobbit began staring in his bag. "I guess I will just bathe in my sorrow and failure at my hole! So much for wanting fresh air away from the holes at Bag End." Bilbo enjoyed his fellow hobbit neighbors and staying near his hole. Yet at times staring at the same view and wondering around the areas near his hole got rather boring. Not that he didn't love it, but it would be nice to spend elsewhere newish.

As Bilbo grumbled to himself as he stomped away with despair he came to halt.

"Wait!"

Bilbo sighed and reluctantly turned to face the cry, "Yes?" Bilbo was taught with matters and liked to refer himself as a gentle-hobbit, one that was respectable and courteous to others. Why stop his gentle cycle now?

"Give me yer letter."

The gentle-hobbit's mind went blank as he raised an eyebrow with the wrinkle of his nose. He frowned suddenly as he processed what had been said, "And why would I do that?"

"Because I remembered what I had to do!"

"What exactly is that?"

The chubby elderly hobbit seemed to growl as he walked over to Bilbo and shook his head, "I forgot what I had to do when yeh pushed me to the side! An old feller like me forget easily-I'm the mail-bit."

Bilbo blinked.

"What?"

…

**Author's Note: I am sooo sorry for updating so late and giving a short chapter despite my tardiness! DX I have been sick for the past 3 weeks and also I am guilty of getting carried away on reading wonderful fanfictions and reviewing since my recovery 2 days ago. And my inspiration was running low too though I seemed to pull through I think! :D Anyways thanks to those who read this story, favorite, follow, or review! Again I am so sorry and I promise to update as soon as I can! Also guys please**** review**** and I hoped that you guys enjoyed this small (probably crappy) chapter! Till I can update! P.S: There are errors written in the chapter-a thousand sorrys!**


End file.
